The neuroacanthocytosis (NA) and neurodegeneration with brain iron accumulation (NBIA) syndromes are two groups of very rare genetic disorders, characterized by neurodegeneration affecting primarily the basal ganglia. Clinical, laboratory and neuropathological features suggest common methods of cell death. The proposed meeting will bring together researchers from a variety of fields which are likely to shed light upon the pathophysiology of these disorders.